Judy, My Rose
A passionate, intimate moment is just happening at our new home tonight Right in the depths of our bedroom, lit by only one candle´s light Our room has such a big and spacious window, so we can see the stars And underneath it outside is a patch full of pretty roses Those are the exact same kind of roses we had at our wedding They were on the decorations and in your flower crown, which looked ravishing It´s been only a month since that day, when my partner became my bride The new king of the Hopps warren has now a queen by his side Here you are in the same bed with me now, my Judy dear Like the roses, you´re wearing a lovely red lace nightgown of that same color Red is the color of love after all, no wonder you look so beautiful in it You lie seductively there as you look at me, your eyes burning with love for your mate I can safely say that the best phase in my entire life has begun Finally I´ve found a loving and devoted woman Cupping your chin with my paw gently, I see the amorous shine in your eyes While feeling the silky, smooth fur on your adorable cheeks You blush, as my touch sends a pleasant feeling down your spine It awakens something wonderful in you, your most affectionate and romantic side Time for us to get natural as you get out of your nightgown and I get out of my shorts In the moonlight on our bed, it´s time for some cuddling and tenderness Your strong yet feminine arms drape around me as you kiss my neck I get to know what bliss feels like every time those bunny lips give me a peck My dear, you´re the best kind of mate a male mammal could ever have I promise I´ll always be loyal and caring to my beloved wife All the joys and even the griefs, I can share them all with you The woman of my dreams is someone like you, with a heart so strong and pure I´ll always love you with all my heart as long as I draw breath We don´t judge each other by the outside anymore, for we see what´s really underneath You and I left an impact on each other´s lives than anyone can imagine We´re not a sly fox and dumb bunny, but two friends that grew a strong bond and fell in love That bond always draws us closer, even during private moments like this Holding you behind your back, I´m clasping your paws tight and softly nuzzling your ears Our bodies nestled against each other, with my fur softly touching your feminine figure As I whisper sweet words to your ear, a bright red blush appears on your face It turns quickly into a seductive smile as you move closer to my face slowly I love the tickling feeling when you nibble my ear with your tiny teeth playfully You´re a gorgeous thing through and through, from your ears to your rear and tail My heart feels like burning when I pounce on you and give a deep, romantic kiss to my girl Much later, you lie sleepily in my arms, feeling blissful and dreamy Holding you tight while cuddling, I keep you safe and warm, my rabbit beauty After all these years and adventures together, you´re finally mine and I´m finally yours I´ll always take care and look after you through the years The candle just keeps burning in the corner as we sleep snugly close to each other Even that fire doesn´t burn as bright as my love for my long eared princess, that´s for sure The vow I made during our wedding will last for eternity, I promise I love you Judy, my rose. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Love Stories